Bechloe Week 2019
by aca-bhlo-me
Summary: All my Bechloe Week fics from 2019
1. Chapter 1

**Bechloe Week 2019 - This is very different to how I thought I would write it and tbh I'm never happy. Let's see how this turns out because I'm very tired and just want to upload it now. I have a fluffy version too that I'm finishing and will upload as a chapter and whatever. Feel free to let me know if you hate it :)**

Day 1 - Soulmates

* * *

"What the fuck?"

Beca mumbles sleepily as she examines the rather colourful tattoo that has appeared overnight on her wrist. The bright red splotch almost burning her eyes while they still adjust to the early morning light. She rubs her eyes hard to see if they will clear up because there is no way that this is happening.

There's a stirring beside her and she sees her bed-mate shift slightly, their movements indicating that they will be rising soon. She rushes to the bathroom, trying not to wake her boyfriend Jesse in the process. Shutting the door and flicking on the light, she turns to the mirror and turns the tap on in the sink. She grabs the soap and the nearest, harshest cloth and scrubs at the tattoo in hopes of removing it.

She scrubs and rubs at it for 10 minutes and it hasn't even lightened in the slightest. All she's managed to accomplish is tiring her arms and irritating her skin and reddening it around the tattoo more. Throwing the items into the sink in despair, her head hangs as she gives up. Her breath hiccups as she tries to control the tears wanting to slip out.

This is not how she imagined this day to start. Her 25th birthday was supposed to be like any other, except that she knew the tattoo would appear today. Everyone's did.

For as long as anyone can remember or has written, the world has a way of letting you know who you are supposed to be with. Your soulmate. On your 25th birthday a tattoo that represents your soulmate will appear somewhere on your body. The tattoo can represent any part of your soulmate; their physical looks, personality, likes, hobbies or a mixture of all of these things. This would normally be an exciting day for most people - a glimpse of their future person or a confirmation that their current partner/best friend/lover is the melodic soothing that their soul needs to quiet the noise from the rest of the world. They aren't supposed to be a missing piece, but rather a way to encompass your whole being and make it better.

Beca never really believed in those things, she's not really into the whole "there's 1 person and 1 person only out there for everyone" philosophy. Though, it's hard to not believe it when it's literally etched into your skin overnight.

Instead of exciting, Beca found this nauseating. Her mind was racing. How was she going to explain this to Jesse? This tattoo was clearly a representation of someone Beca knows. Someone Beca loves. Someone who once loved her back.

But it's not Jesse. Not her boyfriend.

Beca hears the tell-tale signs that Jesse is up, his footsteps roaming their New York apartment to the kitchen (probably to put on the coffee machine). She washes any evidence of tears from her face and grabs a long sleeve shirt from her clothes basket to cover her forearms and puts it on. She gives herself a once over in the mirror before exiting and heading to the kitchen.

"Hey babe," he says before leaning over to peck her on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

Beca gives a grunt and a kind of grimacing smile before taking the offered coffee mug in front of her. She knows that Jesse will be more enthusiastic about today than her, he always is. She always compared him to a puppy; loyal, excitable, forever eating everything in sight - why couldn't her tattoo have been a brown puppy!

"Sooooo," Jesse claps his hands together and then rubs them up and down in anticipation, "Can I see it?!"

Her attempt at stalling starts and ends with taking a longer-than-normal sip from her coffee and before it gets too suspicious, she shakes her head and frowns, "Not right now, I gotta get ready for work."

The protesting starts immediately, he's really excited and wants to see what her soulmate tattoo represents him as. (This is the part where if he were a puppy, she'd have to take him outside so he didn't pee on the carpet in excitement). She plays it off as though she has an important meeting to get to this morning and will see him later for dinner before rushing out the door, barely remembering to grab her bag.

Instead of heading to work, she calls in sick and heads over to the one person who might help her make sense of all this. Stacie answers the door straight away and can see that it's not the normal 'Hey it's my birthday and I want to avoid people' kind of visit. Pulling Beca inside and letting her pace back and forth while chewing on her thumb nail. Eventually she slaps Beca's hand away from her mouth citing that she loves cuticle care too much to watch her destroy them right in front of her.

"I'm guessing your soulmate mark isn't what you were hoping for," she pressed forward, trying to coax even a little bit of information out of her friend so that she could help.

Beca stopped pacing for a moment and just shakes her head then furiously runs her hands through her hair as though it might just solve all her problems or help her come to some profound realisation. "Guuh Stace! Why did this have to happen to me!"

"Come on Becs I'm positive you are not the first person this has happened to," Stacie assures. She walks over to Beca and lifts her hands away from her head to look her in the eyes, "I know this sucks Becs but it's happened for a reason."

Beca sighs heavily, "What am I supposed to tell Jesse?"

Stacie shrugs, "I'm not sure but I will say that this was going to happen eventually."

Walking over and slumping down onto the couch, Beca huffs, "What makes you say that?"

Quite frankly she's a little pissed at that comment, she's freaking capable of maintaining a normal functioning relationship despite her history. Her and Jesse have been together for 5 years now, if that's not a normal, long-term relationship then she doesn't know what is.

Then again. There was also her first serious relationship.

Chloe.

By serious, she means serious.

The crash and burn of that caused all kinds of scarring for Beca. Granted she was only 18 at the time they started dating, it was still… intense. Her days were an assortment of the velvet-iest reds and the deepest blues. Her skin was always marred with the vivid lilac bruises of her girlfriends love. (She's never let Jesse mark her, it would feel like a betrayal even 5 years later).

Back then every opportunity to steal a moment with Beca was taken by Chloe. Soft hands running along slender thighs, through long brunette tendrils, clasping hands together; lips brushing over the smooth skin of her neck and teeth lightly grazing, dragging. Those were all things Beca tried to forget. She had to choke down the emotional geyser trying to break open inside her just reliving it briefly. Chloe was the opposite of Beca in almost every way but she also felt like the very oxygen Beca needed to breathe.

Chloe had graduated and moved to New York for an internship which guaranteed and paid for her veterinary schooling. It was an opportunity that she would've been selfish to try and talk the red head out of, after all she still had 3 more years of college left. Instead she chose the mature path and avoided all conversations and thoughts that would make the inevitable separation between them real.

In fact, Beca started avoiding Chloe altogether. See, mature.

Most of her free time was spent avoiding the places Chloe might look for her. Each time she saw a text or voicemail from her it cracked her chest further. By the end she was so broken she resembled a disassembled and unfinished mosaic piece. Once Chloe had left, she found herself bleeding tears. She felt drained. Her best friend Jesse had comforted her at the time and eventually he just never left.

At her age now she regrets it.

She regrets it all.

If she could go back and undo what she did, she would do whatever it took. There's not a day that goes by that she doesn't see flashes of red and blue that stop her heart and stagger her breathing. Beca hasn't been able to bring herself to look up what Chloe may be doing now. She felt she didn't deserve to know. Besides, Jesse was there and he deserved better than someone welded to their past, unable to break free and move forward.

Today her tattoo is dragging her back to the past where she apparently belongs.

Stacie senses the defensiveness in Beca's tone and explains gently, "Sweetie I just meant that if Jesse isn't your soulmate according to your mark, chances are you are not his either. Which means next month on his birthday, he will find out anyway."

Beca slumps down further into the chair and covers her face with her hands, muffling her voice, "Oh fuck. You're right."

They sit in silence for a moment before curiosity gets the better of the taller woman, "So do you know who yours is?"

Beca just peeks out through her hands and then slides her sleeve up, revealing the bright red Elmo tattoo. The tattoo is surrounded by musical notes and instead of dark eyes, they are uncharacteristically bright blue. There's no doubt in Beca's mind who this tattoo represents. Now she just has to decide what to do about it.

Fate has a funny way of letting her process this situation.

By funny she means fucked up.

Jesse is waiting for her when she arrives home. Apparently it didn't take him long to realise that Beca was hiding her tattoo. He wasn't mad, he just wanted an opportunity to talk about it like adults.

5 years ago that would've have guaranteed that he never saw Beca again. But she's not one for making the same mistake twice. She needs him in her life, even as a friend.

Jesse cleared his throat, it sounded like there was a giant lump in there from holding back his emotions. "It's not your fault."

Of course that was his first thought. He was too caring for his own good. He knew that reassurance would be something Beca needed and he gave it willingly and without question.

"I'm so sorry Jess. I know that this sucks and I don't know why it had to happen to us," Beca managed to stumble through, trying her best not to sob.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, doing his best to cocoon her in safety and warmth. Kissing the top of her head and then continuing, "Hey hey hey. Shhhhh. I know, I know."

Jesse's unwavering belief in the power of soulmates pushed him to make this as painless as possible for them. He believed that if they were not destined to be soulmates, they were definitely destined to push each other towards the right people. They haven't been in each other's lives for this long for nothing. There was a lot of love between them but now perhaps it will return to the platonic love they started with.

Someday.

1 month later.

Beca is sitting in the park where she has every day at lunch time for the last 3 weeks. She's watching the veterinary clinic across the road with intense interest. Suddenly the door opens and a vibrant red head waves goodbye to whoever is inside and starts walking into the park. Normally this is when Beca would start walking away in a pace much more lively than her normal borderline sluggish steps.

She decides that she's waited enough and her cowardice needs to end. Breathing out slowly she stands and walks towards the red head who sits on the grass to eat her lunch.

Beca timidly approaches and says, "Umm hi Chloe. How are you?"

Bright blue eyes lock with hers, wide in shock. Beca can spot the frowning brown racoon tattooed on her wrist and smiles a little, pointing at it saying, "Well I guess that's pretty accurate, but I do wear a lot less black around my eyes now."

She receives a small smile in return from Chloe.

Beca knows that they cannot begin to start getting back to where they were all those years ago or if that's even possible. They've both grown since then and lived their own lives. She hopes that she can earn Chloe's forgiveness one day. She is content on spending her days earning the trust back from the woman she broke in her immaturity.

One day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bechloe Week 2019 Day 2 - Co-workers.**  
**This is very quickly written and I haven't really read over it. Let me know if you hate it or if I've made some hugely terrible boo-boos.**

* * *

_'Now boarding flight crew on flight 354 to Florida. All flight crew to the aircraft please.'_

The announcement overhead sent the newest Air Hostess for Barden Airlines jumping to her feet, nervous anticipation and excitement coursing through her veins. Before today she hadn't really met many of her new colleagues. She knew from the flight schedule today that she was the only newbie on the crew today. Her partners today were Stacie and Aubrey, she already knew the blonde from her induction into the Airline and the training beforehand. Aubrey was tough, no nonsense but fair and Chloe appreciated that she was true to herself. Stacie she would meet today and it was excitifying (Chloe liked making words up ok? Exciting and terrifying was excitifying).

She stepped with purpose, almost skipping in her heels, dragging her travel suitcase behind her over to the departure gate. Greeting the staff manning the gate with a friendly wave, she strode past them to enter the plane. Before reaching the plane entrance she stopped shy of it and took a deep calming breath, remembering to tone it down so she didn't scare her colleagues away straight away (it's happened before, she knows not everyone is ready for her perky, positive attitude all of the time). She straightened her shoulders and tried to portray an air of self-confidence and then boarded the plane.

Her fellow hostesses are already preparing things for the flight and notice her fairly quickly. Stacie (she assumes) takes the lead and steps forward to greet her and maybe flirt? Chloe's not too sure about that but she responds enthusiastically before also turning to Aubrey and extending the welcome. The 2 women couldn't be more opposites from her first impressions of Stacie and what she already knows of Aubrey, but she has a good feeling that they will get along swimmingly.

Chloe packs her luggage away in the crew quarters (basically a cramped space away from the passengers) and gets ready to assist with preparation when she hears someone running down the entryway and a few swear words tossed out along the way.

"Shit fuck shit! I'm here everyone, stop panicking," the new arrival shouts, partially out of breath and brushing her long brunette locks out of her face.

The newcomer's eyes widen when she spots Chloe, her mouth hung open enough to allow several flies and possibly a small bird to fly in there and nest if they really wanted to (but there was never any chance of that in the plane, especially parked on the tarmac and not flying with the doors wide open). Chloe's not sure if she just wasn't expecting her to be there or if the short (adorable) brunette was suffering some sort of minor seizure.

Aubrey interjects with a sarcastic remark, "Nice of you to show up Mitchell. I was afraid we might have to leave without you."

Seemingly knocked back to reality from that the brunette (Mitchell apparently?) retorts smugly, "I'd love to see you try Posen. You couldn't fly this plane even if you had my keys." She finishes her statement with a jingle of the keys in her hand before crossing her arms across her chest.

Taken aback by the new knowledge that this woman is the apparent pilot of the plane (though to be honest the uniform difference and the pilot cap should've be a slight indicator), Chloe attempts to will her eyebrows down from her hairline and introduce herself to her newest colleague. In all of her previous Airline's, she's never had a woman pilot before; it was kind of thrilling for her.

"I'm sure the auto-pilot does most of the work for you anyway since you are too short to reach the buttons Captain Midget. I mean Mitchell," Aubrey claps back again. Surprisingly they are both trying to contain their small smiles, the edges of their lips curving the slightest giving it away that there is no malice intended in their little game. Stacie rolls her eyes at the two of them and waves between them as an indicator that it's enough.

"Shut up you guys. Beca, allow me to introduce this gorgeous specimen joining our crew today. This is Chloe," Stacie says as she puts an arm around Chloe's shoulders and uses her left arm to sweep up and down her body as if presenting her.

She holds her hand out to shake Beca's and when their hands grasp, she feels a sense of calm and warmth flow through her. Beca seems like a confident person (albeit maybe not very punctual) and if Chloe's eyes are working correctly (they are), she is the hottest pilot she's ever met. Technically dating or fraternizing with co-workers is 'frowned upon' according to her training… but that doesn't mean she can't possibly just flirt a little surely?

"Hey Chloe, I'm Pilot and I'll be your Beca today," she says with a smile which drops once she realizes that she stuffed her line up. "Uhh sorry, I mean I'm Beca and it's nice to pilot you." She sees Beca roll her eyes at herself as she sighs and gives up trying to get her sentence right.

Chloe giggles and there's a twinkle in her eye at having this effect on the smaller woman. "Nice to meet you Beca. Will you be needing your hand back to fly the plane?" she asks sweetly, trying to sound innocent but really just wanting to tease the pilot. They stopped shaking hands a while ago and are now just holding each other's gently (it definitely would've been awkward if it were anyone but Chloe).

Beca sounds surprised and releases the red head's hand before apologizing. She seems to be quite flustered and decides to scurry away into the cockpit to gather her thoughts (and likely scold herself for turning into the stuttering mess she became in front of the beautiful air hostess).

Stacie winks at Chloe knowingly before Aubrey starts getting demanding about their preparation and they continue working.

* * *

About 2 hours into the flight, Aubrey puts Chloe in charge of serving the pilots and checking if there is anything they need. Giddily Chloe bounces into the cockpit but is unprepared for how different a professional, in-charge Beca would look when sitting in her pilot seat. Her voice calmly reading out co-ordinates and instructions to her co-pilot and copying back information from the flight towers was so different to the flustered, nervous Beca she met earlier. It feels like she almost has to steady herself on the wall before her legs buckle with the intensely overwhelming heat that runs through her body.

It takes a moment before she hears Beca call out to her. "Sorry what?" she offers (a little lamely if you ask her).

Beca smirks and repeats herself, "I said, what do you need Chloe?"

She clears her throat and smooths her hands down her shirt before she cuts to the chase and takes their orders for snacks and brings them water. Apparently Beca can fluster her just as easily as she did earlier.

* * *

When they land, the crew depart the plane together and allow the cleaning crew to take over. They head over to the airport lounge to relax and have a drink together and welcome the newest member properly to the team.

Chloe can't help but catch Beca's eyes throughout the afternoon and while she enjoys getting to know her whole crew, she also kind of just wants a little one on one time with Beca to get to know her a little.

The night stretches on and ever the ethical worker, Aubrey suggests that they call it a night to allow appropriate rest time before their flight tomorrow afternoon. Beca looks to be the last person to leave the lounge so Chloe intentionally slows down gathering her stuff to time it with her. They start walking towards the hotel side by side slightly behind the others before Beca asks, "So how was the first flight with Barden?"

Chloe looks to her with a gentle smile, "Oh it was excellent. Best pilot I've ever had."

Beca smirks before replying, "Well technically you haven't had me yet but I'm glad you enjoyed it."

It must've been the drinks because she would never normally be this brazen. Something about Chloe put her at ease though, like she could do no wrong. It also seemed to be well received by Chloe if the invitation she received to spend the night eating room service in her hotel room was anything to go by.

Some say that dating a co-worker is a bad idea, but those idiots never had Chloe Beale around to date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beca and Chloe start going through a questionnaire while drinking tequila.**

**Bechloe week 2019 - Day 3 - 20 Questions I wrote this in like an hour so I haven't checked it or anything. But I wanted to get something out for today so blahhhhhhhhhhh!**

* * *

Drunk. Beca was drunk. It was the end of a really busy week at BFD Records and she had been dealing with the most entitled, talentless piece of sh-… On second thoughts she won't finish that sentence. But she will finish this next shot of tequila that Chloe hands her.

She feels the burn as the golden liquid slides across her tongue and she winces at the strong taste before exhaling loudly in satisfaction. They were alone in their New York apartment together (as they so often were on the weekends when Fat Amy disappeared to god knows where). Chloe could see the exhaustion and frustration radiating out of Beca and decided to take action. She ordered them a great big pepperoni pizza and pulled the coveted "celebration tequila" from her dresser (it had to be hidden lest their roommate get her hands on it when she snooped). Now they were pretty tipsy, not slurring their words or anything like that, but definitely loosened up and giggling all over the place.

Suddenly Chloe grabbed Beca's arm as though she had an epiphany (drunk Chloe did always think she was a bit of a genius), gasping loudly as she did so. "Oh my god Bec! We can do those questions I found today!" She hops of the couch in a rush and nearly trips as she runs to get her phone. "I totes saw this article today and it had these questions to ask your friends for fun and now we are going to do this because we are friends."

Beca was having trouble paying attention to all the words (so many words) pouring out of Chloe's mouth right now. She had a tendency to ramble when she was drinking, but it wasn't bad. To be honest Beca found it adorable but she would never tell anyone that.

"Aww you think I'm adorable?!" Chloe squeals as she leans forward to squeeze her friend in a hug that was borderline dangerous on account of how strong she was. "I think you are pretty cute too Becs," she finishes and makes her point by 'booping' Beca on the tip of her nose with her finger.

Shit. She said it out loud. Of course she did. God damn tequila and it's side effects.

"Hardy har Beale. We all know I'm fierce like a friggen tiger," Beca enthusiastically argues, "or like a polar bear because I'm also pasty white!" She tries lifting her arms up and using her hands as claws to 'be aggressive and scary' but they both end up just laughing and falling into each other.

"Super fierce but also super precious Becs, just accept it," Chloe states with a finality causing Beca to huff and cross her arms in faux annoyance.

"Just open these questions up Beale and let's get this over with."

Chloe suddenly moves to grab her phone that she dropped when laughing at Beca and says a small 'Oh right!' to herself when she is reminded by her roommate that she was in the middle of something earlier. Another small 'Aha!' when she finds the page with the questionnaire on it.

"Alright so I'll ask the question and then we both answer it, kay?" she questions (well, it sounds like a question but really they both know that what Chloe says pretty much always happens, it's her super power).

"What if there's a question I don't want to answer? Can I just leave the room and remove myself as your friend?" Beca asks while trying to maintain a straight face. There is no way she would ever actually be able to live without the red head in her life, not only would Chloe hunt her down, but also she kinda loves her best friend. (Is also in love with her best friend but she won't say that out loud either).

Chloe narrows her eyes at Beca, "No you will sit there and answer the question. Buuuuut since there's 20 of them I'll let you have 1 veto and you don't have to answer that one. Only 1 though!" She emphasises her point by holding 1 finger up right in front of the brunette's face.

Slapping the hand away Beca agrees and takes another slice of mostly cold pizza.

"Ok number 1: Is there anyone who has seen you naked accidentally?"

"Dude I think we both know the answer to this and it was not an accident!" Beca exclaimed. Chloe giggles at her expression, it's something they joke about all the time and how little boundaries she seems to have.

"In my defence, you are really hot and all the Bellas have seen each other naked at one point or another," she justifies.

Despite her slightly inebriated state, the comments still bring a slight tinge of red to the brunette's cheeks. She feels them burn under the eyes of her roommate and dismisses the question and demands the next one.

"Fine fine, number 2: What age was your first french kiss and was it any good? Oh that's easy! For me it was when I was 15 with a boy named Chris and it was so-so for my experience at the time," Chloe answers first this time.

Beca nods along with her answer, slight jealousy washing over her for a brief moment at the thought of Chloe making out with someone other than her (even though she doesn't get to kiss or touch her either, it still burns her a little). "Oh umm. Age 17 and fucking awful," she answers quickly since this question wasn't a particularly hard one.

"Hmm late bloomer Becs," Chloe winks at her. "Ok number 3: If we got really drunk, do you think we would end up doing something really funny together? Oh god we don't even need to answer this. We've done plenty together. Number 4: What is your opinion about sexting and have you ever done it?"

Beca fidgets slightly, crossing her legs on the couch underneath her. Chloe's eyes seem brighter now than they have all night and she's not entirely sure that's a good thing. She knows they see right through any of her bullshit so she won't be able to lie at any point tonight. She'll have to use her free pass wisely.

"Umm sexting is fine but like if you send nudes to someone make sure your room is clean and maybe keep your face out of it. Also yes I have done it, this bitch is no prude," she states confidently (well, trying to portray confidence since she knows Chloe sexting would blow anything she's ever done out of the water).

The red head smirks at that, "Oh you'll have to show me sometime. I think sexting can be super fun and I have definitely done it, remember I'm confident about alllll of this," she gestures to her whole body keeping eye contact with Beca the entire time.

If there's ever a need for more drinks, Beca thinks it's starting to be that time. Based on the last question she knows it's only going to get worse.

"OH! Number 5: Has anyone ever caught you masturbating?" Chloe asks, seemingly more thrilled with every question that comes.

Beca slaps a hand to her forehead and groans, "Oh my god. Yes someone has caught me, no you will not be getting any more details."

Chloe tries to pull her hands from her face but fails, "Come on Becs! Don't be a spoilsport!"

"Absolutely not Beale. I'm taking that to my grave."

"Ugh fine! I haven't been caught that I know of but I wouldn't really be worried as long as they didn't ruin it for me." That answer does not surprise Beca in the slightest. Chloe has more body and sexual confidence than anyone she knows… except for maybe Stacie. Her thoughts do trail off onto what it would be like accidentally interrupting Chloe during that, seeing her glistening, approaching the edge and…

"BECA! Next question time: How do you define ordinary sex and making love?"

She furrows her brows at this oddly placed question in the middle of masturbation talk. "Oh umm, I guess just the general definitions. I don't really think about it."

Chloe kind of expects that answer and doesn't push further. She knows that Beca doesn't really think about things like that and pushing for an answer beyond that will probably annoy her. "Hmm… well I think that sex is for fun and you don't have to love the person but making love is about connection as well as enjoyment. That's something you can only achieve with someone who touches your soul as well as your g-spot."

Beca is so glad she wasn't taking a sip of anything at that moment because as much as she shouldn't be surprised, she was fucking surprised. She wasn't expecting her roommate to blurt out g-spot so casually in an answer about connections and love.

"Ok number 7: What is your opinion about your kissing ability?"

"What?! How would I know?! It's not like you get graded by people out loud when you kiss them," Beca said while shuffling a little uncomfortably. Chloe and her big blue magnetic eyes were still focused on her. (How anyone is able to maintain a conversation with Chloe and not melt into a puddle or burst into flames right there is something Beca has always wondered. She's not even sure how she's done it herself!)

That glint is still there, twinkling in Chloe's eye so bright that Beca may just need to get her sunglasses from her bedside table. "Well Becs, we can always test that out right now. I'll score you and then we will know," she proposes with a slightly low tone.

Beca's eyes just about pop out of her head and as her brain and heart simultaneously fight to reach a decision of whether to speed up or just shutdown altogether, she has little time to realise that Chloe isn't asking.

She's not asking because she's just leaning forward, closer to Beca's face.

Beca has about 1 second to wet her lips with her tongue before the soft pink lips of her best friend touch hers firmly. Her top lips ends up slightly too high but she adjusts her angle and returns the kiss. She's lucky that her brain has decided to cease functioning because this particular action would've been impossible with the explosion of thoughts and anxiety that absolutely would be taking place if it were able to function.

The kiss doesn't last overly long but it's still the best thing Beca has experienced and the tequila has nothing to do with it.

Chloe pulls back with a slight glaze over her eyes and it takes no time at all for Beca to just push forward and lean back into the kiss. Moments later they pull away, exhaling loudly and smiles adorning their faces.

"Well I'd say that's a solid 8 Becs," Chloe states.

"Only an 8?! What's a girl got to do to get a 10 around here?" Beca teases.

"Clearly we need to practice together more. Like say, right now," Chloe says as she pulls Beca forward by her shirt and reattaches their lips in a far more heated kiss than before.

They never end up finishing the last 13 questions, which is probably good for Beca after she sees them later on. She would've needed at least 8 passes instead of the 1 Chloe would've allowed her to have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bechloe Week 2019 - Day 5 - Why are you here?**

**Summary: Chloe asks Beca an important question - "Why are you here?". A question Beca would rather not answer.**

**This might trigger people just a warning because I don't want to upset anyone**

Just a warning. I wrote this tonight and haven't really read over it but please let me know if you have any feedback or if I need to add something or if you just hate me. I'm receptive to any and all. Also this was not my original plan for this story so I have set this as a 2 chapter story because I will post the other version that I wanted to do later (sometime). 

* * *

"Why are you here?" Chloe asks gently while sweeping some of Beca's hair out of her eyes.

Beca blinks and turns to look at Chloe, deep navy blue eyes narrow in confusion, "You know why I'm here."

They are lying down on their bed, pillows surrounding them, cushioning them. It's soft. It's warm. They are _together_.

That's more than Beca could ask for. It wouldn't matter if it was snowing around them, Chloe's presence surrounds her like the warmest blanket. She keeps her chest from icing over again like it was before she thawed it with a bright smile and kind eyes. Beca loves nothing more than just existing with Chloe. Inhaling her scent, hearing her breathe, listening to the steady beating of her heart.

Chloe turns on the bed to face the brunette, sighing as she repeats herself, "Why are you here Bec?" Even through the soft tone of her voice, Beca can hear the seriousness laced underneath. She knows what Chloe is saying, knows where this is going but she cannot bring herself to answer. Instead she brings her right hand down to clasp the red heads, fingers intertwining and runs her thumb softly back and forth against Chloe's.

Chloe's clear blue eyes never leave her face, watching her intently. _Loving her._

Beca never understood how someone could be as caring as Chloe, as kind, as… _everything_. Even after all these years Chloe is still the only one. The person that stands out in every crowd, the person that gives her everything. Loves unconditionally even when Beca has been, quite frankly, an asshole. Beca never felt enough for her despite the reassurances that she was more.

She wants this moment to last forever. For the warmth to stay.

"Beca please."

It's so quiet that Beca _almost_ doesn't hear it. But when it comes to the red head she doesn't need to hear it. She already knows.

Bringing their clasped hands up to her mouth, she places a tender kiss to the back of Chloe's hand. Once, twice, three times.

She chokes out a sob, "I don't want to go." Silent tears building and then falling.

Chloe nods, leaning over to kiss Beca on her cheek. Then her forehead. Then finally placing a lasting kiss to her lips.

It tastes like the salt of Beca's tears.

She pulls away and wipes the few tears that have escaped on the brunette's cheek. She holds Beca's face close to hers as she whispers, "I need you to go. I love you so much Beca."

Beca feels the warmth fading. Her chest tingles and cracks at the edges. She knows what this means, it's happened one too many times for it not to be familiar.

"If you don't go now you are leaving everything behind," Chloe continues.

"But _you_ are my everything," Beca interrupts.

"Beca please. For me," Chloe urges.

Beca nods, never able to deny Chloe anything. More tears escaping though she's not sure how she has any left. Her world has been nothing but tears for so long. The tingling in her chest grows stronger, almost painful.

"Promise me that you won't do this again. I need you to live. I'm always here, right in here," she says while placing a hand over Beca's chest. "It's the one thing you can always count on. That and the fact that I love you."

"I love you too. More than you could ever know," Beca cries, this familiar agony is never ending. She places one last kiss on the red heads lips before closing her eyes and awakening to the sound of a heart rate monitor and doctors buzzing around her. She chokes on the breathing tube that is slid down into her throat and they rush to remove it for her.

Coughing and spluttering as they remove it, her eyes fuzzy as she starts to come to her senses. She hears mentions of overdose, cardiac arrest, defibrillators but she can't bring herself to care. Right now all she's thinking about is red hair and a soul worth more than diamonds.

She made a promise to Chloe. Now she has to keep it.

Next time someone asks why she is here, the answer will be clear.

**Chloe**.


End file.
